A Charmed Ending
by WhiteInfinity3
Summary: The Power of three, the sacred bond that ties together the Charmed Ones. But what would happen if Phoebe died and there was no one to take her place? How will Piper and Paige survive without their sister? What happens when Zankou launches an all-out, do or die attack against the sisters?
1. Trade one for another

Piper shuddered and shook as Leo tried to revive her sister. Paige stood in the doorway, paralyzed. "Paige, do something. Help Leo." Piper demanded. Leo got up and shook his head. "It's no use. Phoebe's gone." Leo said, tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and let Piper come into his comforting arms. A 12-year old Wyatt orbed in from Magic school. "What happened to Aunt Phoebe?" He asked, "Was there a demon attack? Is she alright?"

"No," Paige said, quietly. "She's gone Wyatt."

"No, no, no, no!" Wyatt said, shaking his head violently. "This can't be happening. She can't be gone."

"Wyatt, I'm sorry to say it's true. She's gone." Leo said, going over to his son. Wyatt pulled back. "I'm leaving." Wyatt orbed out of the manor and the three looked from one to the other, concerned.

"What now?" Paige asked, "What happens to the Power of three now that Phoebe's gone?"

"The same thing that happened when Prue died," Piper said, "The circle is broken. We need to hope we could find another half-sister that can take her place. We were lucky we found you."

Paige shook her head and said, "No. I'm sorry to say it, but there's no way we could possibly find another sister. I'm the last one."

"So what happens then?" Piper asked, yelling through the silent house. "If we can't find someone else, then the Power of Three is gone forever. We need to do something."

"I'll talk to the elders." Leo spoke up, "I'm sure they'll figure out something."

"Don't you dare involve those sons of bitches in this! This is too major. I need you to stay here with me. Paige, go look for Wyatt."

"I know where he is, but I'm not going to get him. He needs to grieve and I think I figured out how to solve this." Paige walked upstairs to the attic and grabbed the Book of Shadows. Coming back down, she said, "I'm going to be in my room if you need me."

Paige walked off with the Book of Shadows and Piper started to go after her when Leo grabbed her shoulder. "Leave her be. You've already lost too much." Leo said to his wife.

"Fine." She said back, "I'll leave her alone and I'm sure Wyatt will come back soon."

In her room, Paige chanted, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power." Lightning struck overhead and Paige jumped.

The Angel of Death suddenly appeared in her room and he turned to her. "What are you doing Paige Halliwell?" He asked, "You're not supposed to try and revive a sister."

"Please Angel, let her be revived. We lost Phoebe and the power of three is broken. There's no way we could possibly find another half-sister. We need her." Paige pleaded.

"Let it happen." Phoebe's spirit said to the angel, "They need this. Just once."

"Fine." Angel said, "But if someone else dies, don't expect me to do it." The Angel of Death waved his hand and someone appeared in front of Paige. Paige soon left her room and saw Piper and Leo in the living room. Cheerfully, Paige said, "The Power of three is restored."

"How?" Piper asked her sister. Prue steps out of Paige's room and into the living room. "Hey guys, again." She said.


	2. Fixed, right?

Piper stood open mouthed and stared at her sister, who returned from the dead for a **second** time. "No 'Thanks Paige. I really appreciate you taking it upon yourself to fix the Power of Three'?" Paige asked, rhetorically.

"This is bad. This is so bad. Prue's back for the second time. I swear this is so horrible." Leo started panicking. Piper grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Leo, relax." Prue said, "I did this to restore the Power of Three. I wanted to return, mostly to warn you."

"Warn us?" Paige asked, "About what?"

"Zankou's planning an all-out attack on us. This is the big one and we need to get ready. Let me teach you guys how to astral project." Prue tried to bring out her astral projection. She was out for half a second and then went back inside of Prue. Prue started to fall to the ground, when Piper caught her.

"Prue, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"She's still weak. She was back for three months before she came to us. No offense, but maybe she should just disappear and lay low for a while." Leo said.

"No." Prue said, trying to get up. "Zankou saw that Phoebe died, but he doesn't know I'm here yet. He might be planning the attack now for all we know. You guys need to be ready."

"Well, you need to rest." Paige said, "Go to sleep, build up your energy. Besides Leo already taught us how to astral project."

"Thanks Paige, maybe I do need some rest. I am a little winded from my second trip. Coming back from the Angel of Death is never a good experience." Paige leads Prue to the late Phoebe Halliwell's room. Prue lie on the bed and within minutes, was fast asleep. Paige walks back into the living room and Piper asked her, "What were you thinking? Prue's return is going to cost us dearly, remember, she has your powers."

"Relax, I'm sure that everything's going to work out for the better. The Power of Three is restored and we'll start training for Zankou's attack when Prue wakes up, which won't be for a few hours by the looks of it. I'll go get Wyatt from the bridge." Paige orbs out of the manor.

Piper looks at her husband, clearly annoyed. Leo walked over to Piper and began rocking her from side to side. "Relax Piper, I'm sure everything will work out. Maybe Phoebe's passed on her powers to Prue." Leo said to his wife.

"Yeah, I hope so." Piper answered back.


End file.
